Storm At Sea (A Deadly Waters Sea-quel)
by Angel0624
Summary: Brittney became bored of the lavish life and traded that life for the life of a pirate. She met Captain Jack Sparrow and soon fell in love, and vice versa. Through troubling events, and many bumps in the road, Brittney now holds the heart of Davy Jones whilst Davy stands before her, holding the wretched sword that is killing her first mate...and best friend.
1. Storm At Sea

**(Chapter One: A Storm At Sea)**

And there I stood. On the deck of _The Endeavour_. Shaking, with wide eyes and a gapeing mouth. But I still held the knife close to Davy's heart. Crepsley cried out in pain as Davy twisted the sword sticking out from his chest, Davy was laughing while doing so.

"Cruel is a matter of perspective! Right Miss. Turner?" Davy said, repeating what I had said to him not even ten minutes earlier. Davy's eyes were as icy as ever, he slowly released the end of the sword and Crepsley moaned in agony. My hands had began shaking as I tried to decide whether to kill Davy or go to aid my first mate, then, someone yelled out my name.

I turned to see Jack clinging to a rope, flying through the air. "Pass the heart!" the yelled at me. I quickly nodded and Davy lunged for me. He pushed me down, but, as I was falling, I managed to throw it and cause it to land in Jack's palm.

I smiled but glanced up to see that I was_ underneath_ Davy Jones! I gave a surprised expression and drove the knife through his chest, where his heart _should_ be. He lifted one arm up and I rolled out from under him. Davy jumped to his feet (not literally) and stood before me, menacingly. I smiled and reached for my sword, but all I felt was an empty holster. I quickly looked down to make sure it wasn't there.

I gave an asinine smile looked up to find that Jack had taken my sword from its holster and was fighting one of Davy's crewmen with it. "Really?" I yelled to him, but, he couldn't hear, the wind howled in all of our ears. I glanced over to Davy to see a smile across his octopus face, he started to laugh.

"Remember, I'm a heartless wretch!" Davy yelled pulling the sword out of his chest, he whipped around and I heard the sound of metal cutting through flesh and bone. I thought it was just another crew member until Davy turned around with a sick look on his face. He was holding the head, it was...

Kayla.

My eyes bulged out of my head. Kayla's body hit the deck and that was the only thing I could hear, I fell to my knees. I kept hoping that she would resurrect, she is a sea goddess!

That never happened.

Her body remained still, and it was because she was trying to save me. My eyes became clouded with tears and moments later a fresh tear ran down the side of my face. All of a sudden there was a rumble of thunder that shook all three ships. I fell on my butt. Kayla's body fell over the side of _The Endeavour_.

"No!" I screamed and scrambled for the beheaded body of my best friend. It seemed like her body fell in slow motion. As if saying goodbye before she fell into the ocean, her head slowly fell after her body. I turned away from her body to see Davy to my left; his face was long and sorrowful.

Lighting cracked in the sky, temporarily lighting it up. Rain pelted the boats, and the waves became even more monstrous. I felt myself being lifted from the deck, I looked behind me to see that Jack held me by my waist. I smiled with eyes full to the brim with tears and glanced down at Crepsley. I gripped the heart and pointed toward my first mate, Jack, immediately nodded.

*Davy gasped and held his chest. He felt a strange senstation courseing through him. It felt like he was suffocating, he felt a heartbeat...then it stopped. He had just enough time to look over and see my hand hold Crepsley's on the hilt of the knife.

The end of the knife was driven into Davy's heart.

"Calypso" He murmured before falling, dead, off of _The Endeavour _and into the blue-green, churning waters of the Caribbean.

**(Hi guys! This is the sequel to ****_'Deadly Waters'_**** *so, if you don't understand what's going on, and you haven't read ****_'Deadly Waters'_**** it's no surprise! Haha* I hope you enjoy...savvy? ;D)**


	2. Two Down, One To Go and She's Free

**(Chapter Two: Two Down, One to Go)**

Davy's body fell over the deck of _The Endeavour_ but the fighting didn't stop, however, I did. I stood looking over the side, watching Davy's body get pulled under by the current. "Bastard" I whispered warm tears falling down my cheeks. Then, I heard panting, I looked behind me to see Brandy, Gibbs, Pintel, Regetti, and Charlotte. I looked behind them to see Jack battling Maldoff, I turned my attention back to them.

"She's dead...and so is he" I said turning back to the churning sea.

"Who?" Gibbs asked. I heard Brandy backhand Gibbs on the cheek.

"Kayla and Davy" I whispered my voice becoming shaky. Then a voice rang out among the insanity.

"Oy! Brittney! And crew...get back on here!" I turned to find it was Jack. He was pulling the _Black Pearl_ away from the two ships, as I jumped off of _The Endeavour_ as a cannon breached the hull and _The Endeavour_ started to sink.

Hoots came from Adam's ship, and screams came from _The Endeavour_. I looked back at Crepsley to see that his body wasn't on _The Endeavour_ any longer. Frantically, I looked over to the _Flying Dutchman_ and saw Davy's crew in a huddle over one spot. Then, the _Flying Dutchman_ slipped back underneath the water. Something caught my eye, Adam was helping Maldoff on his ship _The Cequntuara_.

"Two captains..one ship...wonder what that feels like" I said to myself, being sarcastic. "Step ho!" I yelled to the crew, _The Cequntuara _was gaining on us. After a few minutes of battling, Jack finally got us away from the _Cequntuara _and to the point where we could take a relieving breath. Then the _Flying Dutchman_ glided out of the water, just what we needed.

I looked over at Jack who was smiling down at me, I turned back to see the Captain...

Crepsley!

I grinned and nodded to Jack. Jack nodded to Crepsley and Jack angled the _Black Pearl_ so it was parallel to the _Flying Dutchman_ and the _Cequntuara _was trapped in-between. I smiled up at Jack who told Gibbs "Fire"

"Fire!" Gibbs yelled to me with a grin.

"Fire!" I yelled and Crepsley followed our lead. Both of the ship's cannons went off at the same time. The _Cequntuara _didn't have a chance. I watched as Maldoff fell dead onto the deck. Adam did the same from Jack's riffle.

"He's not gettin' back up from that, right, love?" Jack asked me with a smile. I smiled and nodded back and turned to the_ Flying Dutchman_ to see Crepsley smiling. He tilted his hat to me and I tilted my head, because, I had only one of Jack's bandannas on my head. I looked back at _The_ _Cequntuara_, it was now only a heap of flaming wood. I let out a sigh of relief as Jack wrapped his arms around my waist and buried his head into the angle of my neck.

"Two down...one to go" I murmured, resting my head on Jack's shoulder and sighing in satisfaction.

**(Chapter Three: She's Free)**

I looked up at the sky as we sailed away from the remains of _The_ _Cequntuara _and the _Endeavour. _It had became calm again and the sun shone brightly on our ship. Jack had gone to steer the _Black Pearl _back to the other Pirate Lords. Gibbs joined him. "So" someone said, I looked to my left to find it was Regetti. "She's finally free, huh?.. Back to ruling over the seas"

"Aye...she died a noble and heroic death...nor in vain...Davy also perished...if that was her objective, she achieved it" I said looking up at the shining sun. I sighed and looked at Regetti "she died for me" I whispered "so I wouldn't perish...she knew that if she died she would be set free...she also knew that I had no successor...hell, I just now found out I was a pirate lord! She also knew that...I want to finish this...maybe stay with Jack...I doubt he'd marry me..I mean a pirate like him being tied down in the laws of marriage?...I don't think he would do it"

"Sadly, I don't either, Cap'n" Regetti said after a pause "but, you have a supporting chance...being a captain and he likes you already and your a pirate lord...bonus points" Regetti said his wooden eye falling out again. "Me eye!" he yelled as it fell on the deck and Jack the monkey took it "No, Jack, don't bite it!" he yelled, chasing after the monkey. I laughed as Pintel joined in. I sighed and looked back at the sky. Gibbs now took Regetti's place.

"How long do ya think until we find the _Queen Anne's Revenge_?" He asked, I sighed and looked back up at the swirling clouds

"I figure one to two days at most...two or three hours at least" I replied trying to get lost in thought.

"Now...I didn't read the bible or anything but I know one sentence" Gibbs said to me "_'Even though I walk the valley of the shadow of death, I shall fear no evil, for you are with me: Your rod and your staff, they comfort me, you prepare a table before me in the presents of my enemies, you annointest my head with oil, my cup runs over. Surely the goodness and mercy shall follow me all the days of my life, and I will dwell in the house of the lord forever'_" He finished, he was staring up at the sky just as I was. My eyes began to tear up, but this time I couldn't hold them back. I let the tears flow freely. I put my head down on Gibb's shoulder and cried.

"Brittney, you wouldn't want Jack to see you like this, now would you?" Gibbs asked. I shook my head but I couldn't stop crying. Finally, Gibbs moved away and taking his place was Jack.

"I'm sorry, love, Kayla was a very...nice girl and a very daring pirate...she will be missed...come" He said pulling me into his arms "but, love, Kayla meant to die" Jack said after a short pause of sobs.

"What do you mean?" I asked looking up at my love.

"She was Davy's girlfriend, Brittney, she knew he didn't have a heart, and she wanted to be free. It also bided you some time...if you ask me a choice between you or her alive...nothing against her, but, you would be my pick" He said, love filled his eyes. My tears instantly dried. He then handed me a full bottle of rum and hummed his favorite song.

"And really bad eggs" I finished with a smile.

"That's the spirit!" Jack yelled pulling out yet another bottle of rum, yanking off the cork, and taking two full gulps of it. I laughed and Nichole came up to us.

"We have pursuers" She said simply. I didn't need a telescope to see who it was.

"Blackbeard" I hissed taking my sword back from Jack.


	3. Bring Me That Horizon and The Proposal

**(Chapter Four: Bring Me That Horizon)**

What do we do now, Cap'n?" Pintel asked as Regetti put back in his eye.

"We fight...don't forget we have other ships at our command" I said with a smile "signal to the Pirate Lords' to sail up to us and form a line...I have an idea" I added with a sly smile. In a matter of moments all the Pirate Lords' boats were lined up with the _Black Pearl, _It looked as if the _Queen Anne's Revenge _didn't have a chance. As I looked down the row of ships I didn't see the _Flying Dutchman. _It didn't worry me, but I just wondered.

"They are at your command, Miss. Turner" Nichole said with a half smile. I smiled and locked my eyes on Blackbeard.

"Let him make the first move...It's only fair that way" I replied never breaking eye contact with the legendary pirate. Blackbeard didn't move or order anything. He knew he was done for. The _Queen Anne's Revenge _sailed close to our ship, that's when Blackbeard decided to start a conversation.

"Listen, Captain Turner" he growled at me. "We have the same enemy...The East Indian Trading Company...Davy Jones is dead...The leader of the whole EIT is dead (EIT= east Indian trading company)..and even the man you were betrothed to is dead, so what now?...Get rid of dear old Edward Teach?...Or take on the EIT alone?" He then finished, I thought about it for a moment considering everything Blackbeard had done.

_Hell, I'm a pirate! What do I care?_

"Alright" I yelled back over to the _Queen Anne's Revenge. _"You may stay alive...but if you get in our way of anything...and I mean _anything_...consider yourself dead" I added "now, go...before I change my mind" I growled after a brief pause. I saw pirates' mouth's unhinge. No one had talked to Blackbeard like that. At least no one that's alive has!

Blackbeard stood there for a moment, then, turned his ship around and headed in the other direction. All of a sudden, where Blackbeard's ship was the _Flying Dutchman _emerged. I smiled. On the deck of the ghost ship I saw two figures that looked alarmingly familiar, my mother and father! I told Gibbs to pull beside the _Flying Dutchman_.

"How?" I asked Creep.

"Oh, them? I found 'em adrift so I let them come aboard" he said, I nodded understandingly.

"Take good care of them...will ye?...Captain Creep" I said with a laugh.

"I surely will" He replied with a large smile.

"So, who do we take out next?" Jack asked coming up to us.

"Right now" I said "no one" I added sighing and looking out on the sunset. "Bring me that horizon" I whispered as the wind blew threw my hair, Jack laid his arm loosely around my shoulders.

"I would bring you anything" He whispered kissing my head. I smiled, for now everything was calm...for now.

**(Chapter Five: The Proposal)**

Hearing him say those words was a dream come true! Of course we were in the middle of a battle, but it was just amazing! For a few moments I couldn't reply. I couldn't do anything. I just stared at him.

I then smiled "watch out!" He yelled and pushed me down as a sword sliced the air where my head had been. He stabbed my attacker, killing him. I smiled and nodded quickly "great!" He replied, killing someone else.

I then realized this is the same way my parents did, the exact same thing. I figured Jack used my father as an example. As another pirate swiped for my mid-section I had a flashback.

_Flashback_

Blackbeard had turned his ship around and high tailed it home. The Pirate Lords' diminished after a small celebration, so now the only ship was the _Black Pearl._ A call came down from the crows nest that a ship was on the horizon, heading to us. As it came closer I identified it as the _Queen Anne's Revenge _"not much of a quitter, huh?" I whispered to myself with a smile.

I somehow knew Blackbeard wouldn't give up. He didn't seem like the 'quitting' type of pirate. His cannons flashed before ours did and at that moment we were at battle with the famous Edward Teach! Jack and I were fighting side by side. I smiled, I hadn't fought side by side with Jack in a long time. Jack killed my challenger and turned me toward him "Brittney Elizabeth Turner" He said, then ducked because someone swiped for our heads.

I stabbed him in the mid-section sending him screaming to the ground. "I have a quite large question" Jack said, stabbing someone that came from behind me.

"What is it, Jack?" I asked following his movements.

"Will you marry me?" He asked quickly pulling me close to him and stabbing someone that was going to try and split my head open.

_End of_ _Flashback_

"Gibbs!" I yelled looking up at Gibbs, Jack also looked up at Gibbs "marry us!" I cried after a pause. Gibbs nodded and stumbled to stand up on the railing so we could see him.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join these two Pirate Lords in holy matrimony" Gibbs said, then stopped to kill someone. Jack held me close to him. "By the pirate invested in me you may now-" Gibbs was cut off by trying to kill two other pirates "kiss" he continued then stopped. Jack and I were killing people left and right. "Just kiss!"

Jack pulled me to him and kissed me hungrily, I kissed him right back. Moments after our kiss we stood there, breathing heavily and staring into one another's eyes. I smiled and hugged my new husband. _Wow, this seems strange. _I thought _calling him 'husband' it's probably equally strange for him calling me 'wife' _I thought again.

He let me go and killed another pirate. I did the same. "Oy! Mrs. Sparrow!" Jack yelled to me, I quickly turned to find three pirates trying to attack me from behind.

With one swipe three heads went rolling to the deck.

I smiled. _I'm Mrs. Sparrow _I thought, I giggled and ran over to Jack. Only six pirates remained, five from Blackbeard's crew and the evil pirate himself.


	4. Really Bad Eggs! and One for the Gallows

**(Chapter Six: Really Bad Eggs!)**

I whipped around to find Blackbeard looking straight down at me. I gave a moronic smile and backed a few steps away. I ran into Jack who's sword was dripping with blood. He gave Blackbeard an evil glare, then, smiled and pushed me out of the way. "Hey!"

I yelled as Jack's arm gently pushed me to his left. Blackbeard's five remaining crew quickly took out their swords and charged for me. I gulped as all of our swords crashed together making a loud bang; that could be heard all the way back in Port Royal. I quickly ran to the main mast and scurried up it, hurriedly reaching the top. The wind seemed to pick up because of the altitude.

I looked over at Blackbeard and Jack, Jack seemed to have the upper hand. I smiled and laughed a little, but then the boat swayed and I fell flat between the legs. "Oh!" The five other pirates said and then I heard an "ouch" I quickly gathered myself back up and stood up as straight as I could. I readied my sword when one of the pirates gasped "so the rumors are true!"

He yelled pointing to my sword. I gave a smile and looked at my beloved sword "Yeah, they are mates. Now, first?" I asked and one of them rushed toward me almost falling off the mast. We locked swords, and he started pushing me toward the edge so I pushed back.

His sword came in contact with my arm and blood started dribbling down it and onto the pole. He smiled and laughed a little "hurts, no?" He asked, I suddenly had a flashback to when we were fighting the Spaniards on land.

"No" I growled with an evil smile and pushed the pirate to his death. He quickly plummeted towards the deck until he landed on a barrel filled with gunpowder. The wooden shards killed him easily. I wiped my face with my unbloodied hand and said "alright, who's next?" Two pirates looked at each other and rushed toward me.

I quickly fell backwards into the crows nest. The two unfortunate pirates ran right off the pole and into the ocean where when they hit the water they instantly perished. I smiled, then looked up at one of the two remaining pirates. He said "goodbye!" and jumped off the pole falling through the first deck.

I looked up to see that the last one wasn't there. I looked around and saw him flying around on a rope aiming a gun at my head. I gasped and reached for my gun.

It wasn't there.

I quickly looked down to see an empty gun holster. I then heard a gunshot and saw the pirate fall into the ocean with a bleeding temple. I glanced down to see Jack with a smoking gun and in front of him a dead pirate. Blackbeard.

I gasped and squealed with delight. I quickly took a rope and swung my way down. "Jack..you've...you've...you've slayed Blackbeard!" I stuttered hugging him tightly, inhaling his perfume of sea salt and rum.

"Don't want him disturbing our wedding now do we, love?" Jack asked with a smile. I smiled back.

"How'd you do it?" I asked scanning Jack's face.

"Hey, you have your way to kill people and I have mine" Jack said wrapping his arms around my waist and hugging me, his hugs were always so warm!

"So, you're not even going to tell your wife?" I asked pushing hair out of his face and leaning closer to him.

"Fine, but only to you, I shot him five times in the chest and then stuck him about twenty with my cutlass" Jack said kissing my cheek, I giggled.

"Oh, you're such a _hero_" I said placing my hands on his chest and giving him a kiss on the lips. Gibbs came up behind me and handed Jack a bottle of rum.

"Permission to celebrate Mr. and Mrs. Sparrow?" Gibbs asked with a grin.

"Granted" Jack and I said at the same moment.

"Mr. Gibbs" Jack said walking close to Gibbs, dragging me along with him.

"Aye, captain?"

"You may throw my hat if you like" Jack said, handing Gibbs his hat, Gibbs quickly took it up.

"Aye, aye, sir! Hooray!" Gibbs yelled throwing Jacks hat.

"Now, go get it" Jack ordered. Gibbs stopped celebrating and went on the hunt for Jacks hat, I giggled and kissed my new husband again. "Brittney" Jack said halting the kiss, I looked up to him. "I'm sorry about Kayla...I know she was close to you" Jack said with a sigh.

"She still is" I whispered, just then, a strange wind blew and I thought I saw her face in the clouds. But I could be hallucinating. "We must tell the other pirate lords" I giggled to Jack. He smiled but on the inside I knew he didn't care. Charlotte came out of nowhere and jumped up behind Jack and I, hugging us.

"Man! I love weddings! Just as much as I love being a pirate!" Charlotte screamed, I gave an evil smile and sung.

"We're devils and black sheep and really bad eggs!"

"Drink up me hardies, yo ho!" Jack, Charlotte and I all yelled, then we laughed. Little did we know someone was going to rain on our little wedding parade.

**(Chapter Seven: One For the Gallows...One For the Pirate)**

_11:20AM, Port Royal, the Gallows_

"With your willful crimes against the crown, these crimes being numerous in quantity, and sinister in nature you are hereby charged with piracy, Impersonating an officer of the Royal navy, arson, pilfering, deprivation of the crown for these crimes you will be hanged by the neck until dead, may god have mercy on you soul" the Town Clerk said just before two men put a noose around the young woman's head. The woman then smiled and winked but to whom? No one knew. The executioner pulled the lever but the boarded which layed underneath the girl stayed stationary. She looked over at the executioner with a small smile.

She then tapped the floor with her foot to the beat of _'Hoist the Colours'. _Everyone in the crowd became anxious. They wanted to see a hanging without getting cooked by the now beating down sun. The executioner then scratched his head, let the lever go back up, and then pulled it down as hard as he could. Still the board stayed stiffly under the woman's feet.

They then took the woman out from underneath the noose and to another. Same thing happened, the bottom held strong. They then put the woman off to the side and the Town Clerk put his head in the noose, then told the executioner to pull the lever. He figured he would be fine seeing nothing happen to the woman. The wood creaked and groaned but the bottom fell off and the Town Clerk fell doing the dance of death.

The men in the crowd turned away while all the women shrieked in horror. The Clerk's feet stopped twitching and the executioner pulled the Clerk's carcass back up to the top of the platform. The woman smiled and waited. She wasn't stupid, no, far from it. She was just biding her time.

The woman finished_ 'Hoist the Colours'_ and it seemed everyone became quiet once again. The woman sighed. "Troublesome thing...death...we spend all of our life thinking of how it will claim us...yet, no one knows how or why it comes for them so early or late...and I'm here to say..today...is not...my day" The woman said tilting her head. The executioner scratched his head in confusion. She smiled at him then putting two fingers in her mouth she whistled.

All of a sudden pirates jumped out from underneath the platform and from the crowd. The pirates surrounded the woman, backs to her and swords in front. Trying to protect her. All of a sudden you heard a yell come from above and another pirate swung down clutching a rope, he held is arm out and pulled the woman with him until they reached the top of the stone building which surrounded them. "Jack!"

She shrieked hugging the pirate tightly."Sparrow!" The executioner yelled at the two.

"_Captain! Captain_ Sparrow!" Jack yelled down "well, it's now Sparrows" Jack added smiling at his blond-haired, blue eyed, pirate wife. She smiled at him.

"Now...may I do the honors?" The woman asked Jack. Jack nodded and she sighed turning to the shocked crowd and executioner "you will all remember this day as the day that you _almost_ caught Captain Jack Sparrow" She said.

"And Captain Brittney Sparrow" Jack added, then Jack swung the rope back, took a good hold of Brittney and they fell down...down into the ocean below where around the cove sailed a beautiful pirate ship with black sails...


	5. Surprise!

**(Chapter Eight: Surprise!)**

_3 Months later..._

"Gibbs!" I yelled summoning Jack's first mate up to the main deck. Jack and I had not told a soul that didn't need to know that we had married, for the crew would see it as dishonoring the code, even though Blackbeard married more times than I can count. Gibbs made his way up to the helm and stood in front of me.

"Yes, Captain?" he asked with a smile. I smiled back.

"Do you miss the other ship?" I asked him, quietly spinning the wheel to the left.

"Not really, Captain, why do you ask?"

"Mutiny runs through my mind often now, Gibbs, very often" I replied, scanning the crew.

"Is that all, Captain?" He asked after a brief pause.

"No, put your ear to my stomach and tell me if you hear anything...irregular" I whispered looking quickly over at him then back at the open sea.

"Really?" Gibbs asked with a laugh. I then looked over at him and narrowed my eyes. He gulped and nodded. After a few seconds he gasped and came back up "A heartbeat. But, how?" Gibbs asked

"A baby" I replied with a large smile. "But, you mustn't tell a soul!" I whispered quickly "If someone finds out, it might mean the end for us, all of us. Do not even tell Jack yet!"

"Aye, Captain!" Gibbs yelled with a solute. He walked away and began to do his daily tasks. I sighed and closed my eyes for a moment.

_10 Weeks Later..._

I awoke to find Jack staring at me "What is it, Hun?" I asked, then his eyes moved down, to my stomach, and then back to my face.

"How much rum have you had?" He asked suspiciously. I started to laugh then sighed and smiled.

"Jack" I said holding his hand "You're going to be a father" I added with a laugh "Isn't it great?" Jack's eyes were wide and he grew pale "Jack?" I asked, then he moaned and fell backwards onto the floor. I laughed and Gibbs helped me get him up.

"A baby you say?" Jack asked when he woke up from his coma. I nodded my head with a smile. "You are not to leave this room" He ordered. My eyes grew large

"Excuse me?" I asked with shock and a little bit of anger

"Do you know what these men would do to a woman who is pregnant? They almost killed my mother after she had me. No, that will not happen to you" Jack said defensively then his eyes wandered to Gibbs. Who nodded in understanding. Then he relaxed and looked up at me while patting my stomach. "Get her to a safe land" Jack said to Gibbs

"What?" I asked as Jack got out of bed.

"Gibbs, I want you to find a safe place on land where she will have care" Jack said as he put on his coat. Gibbs nodded and with an 'aye' he left the room

"Jack!" I yelled "There is no safer place than the 'Pearl! I shall be fine here" I yelled standing up and walking to him. He just shook his head and left the room. "Jack!" I yelled again trying to follow him but when I tried to leave the room, the door knob wouldn't turn. He locked me in. "Jack!" I screamed and banged on the door "let me out this instant!"

_After countless hours of banging on the door and screaming.._

I lay in the bed with the covers drawn up to my shoulders. Jack had came in and visited me several times throughout the day, but he would not budge on the idea of letting me stay on the 'Pearl. I had finally given up and let him do what he thought best. I sighed and fell asleep to the motion of the boat on the waves.

I woke to the sound of a frog croaking, _'That's odd'_ I thought _'How can a frog be in the middle of the ocean?'_ then I came more to my senses and didn't feel the motion of the waves any longer. I shot up like a rocket and looked around. I was in a small house, I was laying on a white cot and to the left of me was the wall, to the right there was a table. In the middle of the room there was a small couch and four chairs with a fireplace in the front of the room. On the far left of the house there was a small kitchen and a fireplace, next to the fireplace in the living room there was a small, white cradle with toys, blankets, and pillows.

There was a note stuck to a small stuffed bear with one of Jacks bandana's wrapped around the head. It read:

_If it's a girl, name it Morgan. If it is a boy, name it Brendan. I will be back soon, to check on you and baby. With whatever's left of me soul _

_Love,_

_(Signed) Cpt. Jack Sparrow_

Tears formed on the sides of my eyes as I read the letter over and over again. I set the letter down and looked down at myself. They had re-dressed me, I was now in a dirtied white dress that ended near my ankles. I sighed and walked outside to see that I was now living in the top of a very high cliff. "So much for safe" I said wiping away my tears. Moments later as if on cue thunder roared in the background and the wind picked up, throwing my hair around behind me.

I sighed and screamed "I love you Jack Sparrow! And I always will!" the tears reformed in my eyes and this time I couldn't hold them back. Two tears rolled down my cheeks, then out of nowhere someone grabbed my shoulder and spun me around...


	6. Pop! and Brendan

**(Chapter Nine: Pop!)**

All of a sudden my fears melted away and I was embraced in the largest hug I've ever gotten. "Captain Teague?" I asked shakingly he just smiled and pulled me even closer, after moments of thunder and hugging he finally let me go and looked at me, up and down.

"With babe I see" said he shaking me by my shoulders a bit. I smiled and wiped away a tear that had rolled down my cheek "am I a grandfather?" I then nodded my head and hugged him again. Moments later we walked inside the small hut and sat by the fire.

"So where have you been all these years, Teague?" I asked poking the fire with a stick.

"Oh, ya know, pilagin' and plunderin'" He said looking around "Jacky fixed you up, mighty fine"

"Yes. So, you were in Tortuga?" I asked smiling over at the old pirate. He chuckled heartily and nodded. A storm had ensued outside and the rain was coming down very hard, while the lighting lit up the sky like small grenades, and the thunder sounded like the fires of a cannon.

"So, how long until ya know-" He then made a hand motion like something blowing up "-ya pop?" He asked sitting down in a wooden chair that creaked and moaned under his weight.

"I dunno. I hope it's soon. I can't take much more of this-" I then poked my enlarging stomach "-it's horrid" Teague just chuckled and sipped at his glass of ale he had fixed himself. "So, is there anything on this island that's...dangerous?" I asked half hoping there was and Jack made a mistake, just for adventure.

"So far as the locals know, ain't nothin' dangerous 'round here" Captain Teague replied taking a large gulp of ale. I cursed in my head, for once, Jack did his homework. And at exactly the wrong time.

"So what? I am supposed to just wait here until I either pop or Jack comes back?!" I spat, jumping from my chair in a hot rage. "Look, I am not! A housewife. They tried that once and look where it got 'em!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Don't be yellin' at me missy! It be Jack you should be scoldin'" Teague said, also getting up from his chair. I sighed and sat back down, defeated again.

"I did" I answered, setting my head on my hand. He came over and started to pat my other hand comfortingly

"It'll be alright. My ship ports for a week, so I'll spend that time with you. And if you ever need me-" He then handed me a compass looking contraption with a bone mechanism at the top "-Flip this bone over and it will send out an alarm I can only hear" He concluded

"How can you only hear it?" I asked placing the contraption on the table next to me. Captain Teague grew quiet, then he finally answered

"When I was just a cabin boy-" He then stood and walked over to the fire, with his back to me "-I was on a ship called _The Hell Mary_ and the quartermaster had the longest nose ye would of ever seen! And I made fun of 'em for it. Well, one day I apparently pushed 'em too far and he hit me so hard on the top of the head that I was out for two days straight! The doc's had to put this metal piece in my head to keep the brain fluid from runnin' into my spinal fluid or somethin' and that thing makes a high pitch sound. Almost like a dog whistle. But only for me" He concluded.

"So only one, old dog will answer this whistle?" I asked with a giggle. He just smiled, but got real quiet.

The next few days were nothin' but sitting around and eating. Constantly eating. I was always so hungry and for the strangest things. One day I was wantin' oysters so I went down to the bank and sucked and oyster right out of it's shell! Probably not the best thing to do, but I was hungry! Captain Teague continued to visit me, and he told me tales of Jack when he was little, and what funny things he used to do. Well, one day I woke up feeling kind of sick and threw up a lot. Then right before Teague usually came to visit me, all this red stuff came out of my bottom at once. Moments later I found out it was blood, and then I started to hurt really badly in my stomach area.

I quickly ran for the contraption Teague gave me but I couldn't reach it. So there I was, scrunched up on the floor cringing in pain, laying in a pool of my own blood. I then gave one last effort at the compass thing and knocked down the table entirely, making it land on my wrist. I gave a cry of surprise and ripped my hand back.

I looked up and saw, to my horror, that the compass thing was turning to ashes in the fire. I hit the floor with my fist and gave a scream of pain. I then layed on my back and screamed "Jack! What in the bloody hell did you do to me!?"

**(Chapter Ten: Brendan)**

I laid upon the ground, screaming in pain, no one could hear me and Captain Teague was probably off somewhere with a prostitute. This pain was a pain I had never felt before; I couldn't move, I was paralyzed by it. I laid upon the ground, crying by the fire as soft rain began to kiss the ground and tickle the trees. The waves roared and beat upon the rocks, they sounded like two caged dogs; ripping the roof off of their jail. Finally, something inside of me popped and I felt excruciating pain at the entrance to my womanhood.

I yelled as I looked down and to my horror I saw the head of a baby poking outside of me! No one had told me_ this_ was how a babe was born! The women had always made it sound like a fairytale, saying that the first time they saw their child they cried with joy; yeah, well, I'm crying for a different reason. It felt like an eternity before I heard a soft bump and the babe began to cry. I tried to pull myself up to grab the babe but I could barley lift my hand, let alone lift myself!

I tried over and over again, but all to no avail. I sighed and waves of fatigue washed over me, threatening to close my lids and send me into a deep sleep. I tried to fight this, mostly because I couldn't leave the babe, my babe, lying on the floor screaming its lungs out. But what could I do? My body went numb and I couldn't feel anything, the fatigue grew and I couldn't stop it from taking me. I closed my eyes and fell into a restless sleep.

I awoke to the sound of wailing, not of my babe, but of the wind. The wind screamed and beat the small house in which Jack had put me in; the house groaned and shook, threatening to topple over. I shook my head and felt that I had renewed strength, I slowly pushed myself up to see that my babe was lying quietly; he was sleeping. Tears welled in my eyes as I picked him up from the cold floor and held him to my chest, he woke but did not cry; he just stared at me in silent amazement. I started to speak to him when the wind punched the small home, causing all of the pots and pans to crash to the floor.

My babe started screaming and crying at this din, I slowly pushed myself up and walked with my babe to the bed, where I laid and held him to me. He wouldn't stop crying and I figured he needed to eat, but, what do babes eat? For, they do not have teeth; a liquid perhaps? But, what liquid would I have here that he could down? Wine?

No, Rum? Definitely not, Water? No, Milk? Perhaps. But there was no milk to be found. I sighed and held my head in agony, how could I keep this babe alive if I couldn't even find him something to eat?

Then the babe snuggled his head into my chest and touched my breasts, suckling on one. I gasped in horror, was this supposed to happen? Why was it doing this? More importantly, If this is for a babe, why did Jack do this to me beforehand? After a half hour, at least of this, the babe turned back over and looked at me; then belched loudly. I laughed as he looked upon my face with large, glimmering eyes.

I passed my hand along the top of his head to which he laughed and grabbed for my finger; I smiled as he put it in his mouth and tried to chomp down upon it. "It looks as if it is just you and I, sweet child" I said as he let my finger go and turned toward me, laid his head upon my arm, and fell into a quiet slumber among the din. I was about to follow his lead when a thought popped into my brain. What shall we name him? Jack left me a note somewhere, but it is probably gone; Oh, what was the name?

Steven? That's when it came to me "Brendan!" I shouted and looked down at him "You shall be, Brendan" the babe never moved, save the twitch of his eye. For some unknown reason my stomach started to deflate. I thought that extremely odd, because the pregnant women I've seen it has taken them weeks; months even, to become skinny again.

I took a matter of moments; this worried me, though, a lot worried me. I sighed and decided to walk around, after a few moments of walking the perimeter of the house I looked in a cracked mirror that laid on the floor and saw that I was totally back to my old figure. At the time I passed it off as my body, but now I realize magick had much to do with it. I looked over to see that Brendan was still asleep on the small cot I had turned into a bed. The wind had died down and the rain had stopped completely; I decided to walk outside.

As soon as I opened the door a gust of wind made my hair fly behind my shoulders and my dress fly around behind me. I sighed and smelt the salt from the ocean, the air was thick with it; especially after storms. I closed the door quietly, trying not to disturb my babe's slumber, I walked near the edge of the peak and looked down; only to find that the waves were calm again and were gently lapping against the rocks. I sat down and looked out to sea, where there was a blood red sun setting; bright colors were being shot from it, oranges and yellows, pinks and especially reds, light blues with tints of green and just a few highlights of purple illuminated the sky. The grey of the storm was giving way to the beautiful sunset and before long the sky was dotted with twinkling lights; The sky cleared and I could look up and count one hundred stars, at least.

In this moment is where I heard a faint cry come from inside the ramshackle home, I quickly pushed myself to my feet and went inside to see Brendan screaming on my bed with a fire blazing in the fireplace. I picked him up and let him suckle again, he then sighed and became very quiet. I then looked up to see someone sitting in a wooden chair by the fire, my eyes grew large and I took a step backwards. The man chuckled and removed a tobacco pipe from his lips "you don't even remember the man who helped create that babe?" I almost dropped Brendan in complete joy.

I screamed and started crying as Jack stood from his chair and hugged me tightly. He then looked down upon the face of our boy and smiled "thank goodness he has your eyes" he commented with a laugh. I couldn't speak I was so overwhelmed, Jack saw this and only hugged me tighter.

"Jack..."I whispered crying into his shoulder "I'm so glad you're back" I said pulling away from him and staring deeply into his eyes. He replied that he was also, and that we needed to leave; very, very soon. "Leave?" I asked "Why?"

"There are some very, very bad men that know you're here, and they would do anything to get their hands on our babe" Jack said shoving clothes and blankets into a brown leather bag. I followed him around the home, bouncing Brendan as I did so. Then Jack stood back straight and pointed down to him "What did you name him?"

"Brendan, like yo-er, we wanted" I said with a smile, Jack smiled back and continued to stuff things into the bag. After twenty minutes he grasped my wrist and slung the bag onto his shoulder, telling me it was time to go. We quickly ran out of the home when I saw Gibbs, Jack's first mate whom I have missed conversing with. Jack pushed the bag upon Gibbs as we all fast-walked to the Black Pearl, who was waiting to be cast off to sea. I had wrapped Brendan in a shawl and he was sleeping peacefully in my arms.

"Jack" I whispered as he tried to banish me back into the captain's quarters "Jack, your father came to visit me" I said as he stood in the threshold, Jack did a weird little dance and looked down at his feet.

"I know, I sent him to keep an eye on you. Apparently he didn't, he was supposed to tell me when you went into labor"

"So that's what it's called" I whispered "He gave me a device, but as soon as I 'went into labor' as you said I tried to grab it but it fell into the fire and burned" I explained, Jack then shook his head and gave a small grin.

"In that case I have a lot of apologizing to do" He said, then he kissed my cheek and walked out, locking the door behind him.

"At least I have you" I said as I looked over at Brendan who rolled onto his side and gave a sweet little yawn. "I think, this might be fun" I commented with a smile as I watched him sleep and felt the gentle push of the waves as Jack screamed at his crew to move as fast as they could.


	7. We Meet Again!

**(Chapter Eleven: We Meet Again!)**

The sound of cannon fire woke me. The boat hit a trough and made me fall onto the floor and roll over to the left wall. I sluggishly got up and found that someone had changed me back into my pirate clothes; sword and all. I then looked back up at the room and saw that Brendan was not in the bed with me, nor in a small cradle Jack had fashioned for him; he wasn't in the room at all! I panicked and looked under and over, around and behind every object; throwing pillows and blankets and toys and clothes upon the floor.

But my little babe was no where to be found; I felt disheartened until another cannon blast shook the boat and I fell to my knees. I slowly got up and went to the door, only to find that it had been locked from the outside. I started kicking and screaming for someone to let me out, and finally, Gibbs came to my rescue. As he opened the door a cannon ball hit the ocean beside us and caused the spray to wash over the deck; soaking the crew. I fell out of the door and onto the deck, he laughed and helped me up.

"Better laugh now, you won't be later" I growled then I grabbed his shoulders and looked at him urgently "Where's my son?" Gibbs only sighed.

"He and your husband were taken" He said quietly "Your parents gave us a surprise attack, and he ordered me to get Brendan and try to get you. I got your son but you hit me when I tried to wake you up" as Gibbs spoke I noticed a purple circle enclosing his left eye, I punched him in the eye. I tried to apologize but Gibbs stopped me; "listen, your parents tied Jack up and took Brendan from me. I tried to take him back, but..." Gibbs trialed off and I noticed he was bleeding through his shirt. He saw this and smiled "battle wound. Rather it be me than that babe, right?"

"Gibbs..."I said "You're patched up, right?" and Gibbs responded with a nod. Then he pointed to a boat with blue sails and told me that's where they were. I looked around to see the crew of the Black Pearl scrambling to get to battle stations; the entire boat was in disarray. I ran up the stairs to the ship's wheel and yelled for everyone's attention, and I got it faster than I expected. I saw looks of awe and amazement in each of their faces, what did Jack tell them?

"Battle stations, the lot of ya! Quit staring at me like I'm a ghost and let's win this! We need Jack back! C'mon the cannons aren't going to load themselves you worthless scum!" I screamed and they all quickly ran to stations.

My parents' vessel was now sailing away from us; I turned the Black Pearl around so it faced the back of my parents' boat and they wheeled their boat toward the Black Pearl; allowing me to get a good look at them.

They hadn't changed much; still the same old Will and Elizabeth. Though my father's hair had greyed and my mother's eyes had dulled; save those minute changes they looked exactly as I had left them before I became pregnant. I scanned the deck and I did not see my child or Jack, this made me anxious. What had they done with Jack? What had they done with my son? I figured they wouldn't hurt my babe, seeing as it is _mine_ and it is their grandchild; but, what they might do to Jack I dare not think, for it would bring me to tears.

My crew was as great as ever! They fought valiantly and shot at my parents' boat with a vengeance; almost as if they harbored the same feelings against them as I did. In moments our two boats were gliding next to each other, pirates were flying on ropes to the opposing ships and cannon fire filled the air around us. Somehow I didn't see one hole in the 'Pearl, but a few in my parents' ship (I had forgotten the name), I then took a leap of faith and jumped from the 'Pearl onto my parents' vessel. My sword fit perfectly in my hand and killing my parents' crew felt almost natural; it had become second nature to me. Then, Gibbs jumped over to my parent's vessel and we fought back to back, Gibbs told me to go look for Jack, he would cover me.

With that I decapitated one more crewman and ran below deck, to the prison chambers. When I arrived no one was there so I ran back out on deck, Gibbs told me to look up at the mast. My parents tied Jack to the very top of it; damned if they didn't think I wouldn't climb up after him! Bullets whizzed by my head as I climbed up the mast, the air became very cold and grey clouds started to swirl about the sky, bringing with them a biting wind. Thankfully, without injury, I made it to Jack who had his mouth gagged and his body tied tightly with thick rope.

I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and started to cut his bonds with my sword. In moments Jack was free and his mouth was ungagged; he grabbed me by the waist and pulled me to him, kissing me with a sense of longing and urgency. Nothing else mattered in this moment, I couldn't feel the wind or the cold, all fear of falling or dying had left me; these feelings were replaced with feelings of warmth, security and love. I felt like nothing could hurt me whilst he was around, I felt invincible.

This was soon disproved.

Jack then broke the kiss and I felt a sering hot pain in my side.

I had been shot.

I had been so wrapped up with Jack that I hadn't noticed I had been shot in the side! Jack had seen the blood seeping through my shirt and dripping down my leg and had pulled me away. My legs gave out at the unexpected pain, but Jack quickly caught me; my body dangling in the air. Before I had underestimated how strong the pirate was, or how light I had become because the pirate pulled me up with one hand! The other was used to stabilize himself so he could pull me up, I was amazed all the same.

Jack looked at my wound very quickly and asked if I could climb down myself, or if I would need assistance. I told him I didn't know, I had never been shot at such a height before. My right hand was gripping my wound and squeezing it, trying to stop the bleeding. Jack gave a weary smile and grabbed me, then started the long climb down; Gibbs covered us, shooting anyone who looked remotely like they were going to hurt us. We got down without further injury and I started to look frantically for Jack and my son.

Jack informed me that they had put Brendan in the captain's quarters, which is where he and I ran. The door was locked but Jack broke it down and we saw Brendan sleeping quietly on a pile of charts. I rushed to him and held him to my chest, Jack stood back and smiled. "I never thought that anyone could look so beautiful holding a child" he said as his eyes softened, staring at our son. Gibbs then ran up to us.

"It's time to go!" He yelled shooting someone. I quickly ran out with Brendan and Jack ran protectively behind me, whilst Gibbs lead the way back to the Black Pearl. My bleeding hadn't stopped, and I began to feel woozy, the world became dizzy and hazy; I snapped out of it and jumped aboard our boat. When I did though, I didn't land on my feet; I fell onto my back so Brendan wouldn't be hurt and Jack rushed to my aid. _The Black Pearl_ left my parents' ship in the dust and I was taken to the on-board doctor, where he gave me sedatives...very nice sedatives...


	8. Together Again (The Final Chapter)

**(Chapter Twelve: Together Again)**

As my eyes opened a grey haze swirled before them, I shook my head and the haze slowly dissipated. I lifted my hand from my side and wiped my forehead, I pulled my hand away to see sweat glittering off of my thumb and forefinger. I groaned and reached for my wound, my fingers groped for it and my fingertips ran over a few stitches; I sat up slowly and looked around to see Jack with his back turned to me, he was playing with Brendan. Brendan was laughing and giggling as Jack was tickling him and shaking toys before his face; Brendan cackled and snatched the toy out of Jack's hands. Jack laughed and I smiled, Jack turned to me "Brittney" he said breathlessly; he stood and walked over to me, hungrily pressing our lips together.

Brendan cooed and giggled as Jack ran his fingers through my hair and pushed me down into the bed. His lips left mine and traveled down my chin and to my neck, where he bit down on my shoulder and I let out a small moan. His hand left my hair and slid down my body to my inner thigh, where his fingertips gently caressed it; to this action I sighed in satisfaction and wrapped my arms around him. "Jack" I whispered softly into his ear as his lips made their voyage back to mine.

"Be hushed, beloved, let silence overcome us; let our bodies quietly entwine, and when you can't take it any longer, I want you to scream louder than you ever have before." He whispered into my ear, as he nibbled on my earlobe. "Let the silent seduction take you, elongating every sensation; savor every moment of them, beloved. Let me show you the true meaning of love" Jack whispered his hand moving close and to my womanhood, I gasped and quickly hugged him. I didn't know where Jack was coming up with all those things to tell me, but I liked it; Brendan, however, didn't.

Brendan screamed, I looked over at him to see that he was sitting up in his cradle and staring at me with wide eyes. "It's alright my-" Jack pressed inside me "-babe" I gasped and pressed our bodies together, Brendan screamed once more; again I turned to him to find the child staring at his father and I. Jack smiled and his warm breath met my skin, making me tremble with desire; Jack quickly looked up to his son and smiled.

"She's mine tonight, child" he said kissing my cheek gently. I sighed and smiled, all of a sudden there came a knock at the door and Gibbs stepped inside.

"Oh, dear!" Gibbs yelled at seeing Jack on top of me.

"_'Oh, dear'_ is quite correct, master Gibbs!" Jack yelled in fury, he then ruefully moved off of me and glared daggers at Gibbs. Gibbs shrugged and gave an idiotic smile; I laughed.

"What is it, Master Gibbs?" I asked with a amiable smile, Brendan was now quiet.

"It seems your parents boat has shrunk, Captain." Gibbs said with a large smile, I jumped out of bed and ran on deck; heading straight for the wheel. I turned to the south to see light blue sails and chunks of boat parts bobbing about on top of the ocean waves. I couldn't believe my eyes, I was finally rid of them! _The Black Pearl_ passed through all the debris, but not one live body was found; soon we came upon two bodies, it was my mother and father, they were hugging.

Upon closer inspection, we found that the two were hugging each other when they were harpooned together. Their deaths were not caused by the fight with _The Black Pearl_, a fellow pirate ship came upon them; and killed them all. Brendan cried and I raced for him, I quickly took him up in my arms and let him suckle me. Jack smiled "can I do that later?" He asked.

I smiled up at him, I then agreed to his question; he then smiled and danced a jig in joy. "Jack" I whispered to him with a smile "Jack, my love, we're free! We're finally free, free from the monsters and evil pirates, corrupt governments, and intolerable men. Jack, it's over; we'll be fine from now on." Jack smiled and wrapped his arm around my waist and turned me towards the rising sun.

"Bring me that horizon" I whispered and smiled up at my husband.

"I'd bring you anything, my love." Jack said kissing my forehead and sighing "it's over"

"It's over, it's done" I repeated watching the sun slowly raise its golden crown above the darkened ocean, the clouds were pink and purple and the sky was turquoise and the water was finally calm. The storm was over, the waters weren't deadly any longer, and we were free.

"It's over"

**Yes, dear readers, it is over. Our adventures with Captain Brittney and Captain Jack Sparrow have come to a close, but, fret not; they are always there, inside the heads of all of those who enjoy a pirate's life (or reading about one).**

My biggest dream since I was a kid was to be the woman sneaking on the pirate ship dressed like a man, who was this great sword fighter, and the captain fell in love with her. Read more at . #e8KlMeGoj1FsHSWF.99

My biggest dream since I was a kid was to be the woman sneaking on the pirate ship dressed like a man, who was this great sword fighter, and the captain fell in love with her. Read more at . #e8KlMeGoj1FsHSWF.99

**"My biggest dream since I was a kid was to be the woman sneaking on a pirate ship dressed as a man, who was this great sword fighter, and the captain fell in love with her" **

** -Maria Bello**

My biggest dream since I was a kid was to be the woman sneaking on the pirate ship dressed like a man, who was this great sword fighter, and the captain fell in love with her. Read more at . #e8KlMeGoj1FsHSWF.99


End file.
